The need for digital audio and video (A/V) interfacing has increased with current consumer electronics devices. Applications include, for example, interfacing personal computer (PC) desktops with a variety of display monitors, DVD players or set-up boxes with television sets, A/V receivers with television sets, and PC desktops with television sets. A variety of digital interface protocols are in use. Such display interface protocols include, but are not limited to, Digital Visual Interface (DVI), High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), and DisplayPort. Furthermore, since there is a need for multiple electronic devices to interface with one another, there is a need for multi-port switching between devices.
As semiconductor technology advances, and transistor feature size decreases, the integration of different interface protocols becomes both feasible and economically efficient. An integration approach makes it possible to have all-in-one multi-protocol interfacing with respect to logic functions. However, physical electrical signaling incompatibility between different protocols remains a problem.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods for multi-protocol interfacing and switching.